Undead Romance
by cherieluvsbooks
Summary: Two IDENTICAL communities know nothing about each other - one Strigoi, one Moroi   Guardians, what happens if they discover each other and what happens when one from Strigoi and one from Moroi fall in love? Secret communities found! Better than it soundsx
1. Pilot

**I wanted to start this new story. It's been bugging me to write. My other story is still gonna be going on. This one will be updated every Sunday. I hope you like it.  
><strong>  
>Christian (Strigoi) Prov<p>

I looked to see Lissa and Rose walking up to me. They were probably two of the most annoying people I have ever met. But, they were like my sisters. They came and stood either side of me. Each of them had a mischievous smile on their faces. 

"Hello Christ-Ian"

Rose always called me that ever since the day she caught me wearing a Jesus necklace. I always hated my name being referred to the practiced religion, and she knew that! Sometimes I wished I could snap her neck and never here her speak again! Oh well not in Sladimer Academy. In this school you are taught, it is right to kill moroi's but not fellow Strigoi's. The famous words of Sladimer. Our Academy hero.

Lissa Dragomird is a regular Strigoi with the mix of mind reading; she uses that always to her advantage. She doesn't always voice what she sees in the mind which is good but when she wants to,  
>she can really embarrass someone. Rose Hathawayd is a fighting Strigoi. She could fight off any Guardian. She's Lissa's best friend. They have some sort of special bond which keeps them connected to each other through the mind. And I'm popular because I'm one of the four people<br>here with powers! I had the power of extreme compulsion. I could make someone kill them self easily. Although it takes a huge toll on me, it's really refreshing.

We were going for our daily run and on the way we had to feed ourselves. This is going to be fun, I thought to myself. Lissa was staring at me intently, probably reading my mind. We were three of the most powerful Strigoi, but our headmaster had to be the best. Dimitri Belikod. That guy put the X into the word eXtreme! He is BAD ASS! He has ultra good fighting skills (Rose) He can read everyone's mind (Lissa) and he had extreme compulsion (me)! He is Rose's boyfriend. Adrian Ivashkod, the other guy we hang out with a lot, is Lissa's boyfriend, and I, I'm girlfriend-less. If that's even a word! 

Dimitri, our teacher for the day came over. He looked at Rose and smiled. Rose blushed and went over to him.  
>"Ivashkod. Adrian. He can't be late again. When I get a piece of him I'm gonna..." Dimitri said interrupted by Adrian's voice. <p>

"I'm here, I'm here" He said while sprinting over. Dimitri glared at him and he just cringed and jogged over to Lissa who was smiling like a love-struck idiot. 

"Now we all know what to do, just follow the Strigoi path and I will meet you at the end. You must bring a finger or a toe of any of the food you catch and bring it to the end with you. This is your feeding time for the next two days, so you better catch a Lot. The first one who is back that is full and has caught enough food for me to let them win, will get a prize! On your marks, get set, GO!" 

I ran and I could see out of the corner of my eye the rest of the students going. Among them Lissa and Adrian together but Rose and Dimitri had hang back. They were running over to the Staff Block. No question asked what's gonna happen there. I went through the Strigoi path and found one of my meals. I finished her quickly, made sure there wasn't any mess then I snapped her finger off. This may sound very gruesome but that's the way with Strigoi's. I decided to venture off the path; I didn't care if I won. It wasn't really something I cared about.

I thought of the love birds. I envy them so much. I'm 17 turning 18 next month but I hadn't found anyone that I truly loved. I looked around and it seemed I was lost. I had been walking around not paying attention. I looked up the road and I found another meal. She had blonde hair and she was with a guy. Two meals for the price of one. I looked at this girl and I gasped, she looked like Lissa. She wasn't a Strigoi though. She was a moroi version of Lissa. The guy with her looked exactly like me. The guy referred to the girl as Lissa. I laughed, this must be my imagination. The guy was trying to force himself onto the girl. I could hear their conversation. 

"Lissa, you know you want me!" 

"Get off Christian. I don't love you! I don't even like you!" I gasped at the name! He looked like me, and his name was the same. 

"Maybe this will change your mind." He kissed her roughly and started touching up her breasts. She was struggling under his hold but she wouldn't be able to get him off. Usually I enjoyed this kind of thing, but today, it was really disturbing. I wanted to help the girl. I felt some sort of connection.

She was still struggling and I thought I should intervene. 

"Get off her!" I shouted and I ran up to him and threw him down. He looked up at me realized I was a Strigoi and ran. I looked at the girl. She was terrified. I had to made her think I wouldn't hurt her. 

"Christian?" She asked her voice shaking. Her voice was beautiful it struck me speechless. I stuttered a bit. 

"Um ... Yeh... my names Christian, I'm a big bad Strigoi." 

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked with surprising confidence. 

"No, I guess not." I said cautiously. 

"Good because I think you scared my friend to pieces... Thank You." 

"Friend?" I asked. She laughed, obviously understanding. It was the most beautiful sound. 

"Yeah, I guess not anymore." 

We stared at each other for a long time after that and I couldn't help but notice how as a moroi she was beautiful. Breathtaking. She was staring at me confusion and wonder in her eyes and I found myself looking into those big GREEN eyes. People say Strigoi's could only fall in love with Strigoi's but I found myself already falling in love with Moroi Lissa. 

"I've got to go." She said, suddenly bringing me back to reality. She was looking at me, obviously waiting for an answer. 

"Yeah, umm, okay, umm, do you come here often?" I laughed. I was waaaay out of her league. 

"Yeah, I come every Friday and Saturday." 

"That's good." I said, realizing today was Friday.  
>"Tomorrow" I muttered. <p>

"I'm Lissa, Lissa Dragomir." She said. Her name was just like Lissa back at the school. But Strigoi Lissa's name was Lissa Dragomird. 

"I'm Christian, Christian Ozerad. And I should let you go." She gasped, then started laughing and surprised me by giving me a hug. I hugged her back and I could smell her hair. The smell filled my mind with sweet thoughts. She pulled away and whispered a thank you. Then she walked away. 

"Bye, see ya whenever" I said 

"See ya! She said. 

I watched her walk away. I made my way back to the Strigoi path, caught a bit more food and made my way back. I was last in the competition and I had the least number of meals. Oh well, I would rather go hungry while in love. I went to bed that night thinking of Lissa and my heart buzzed in  
>excitement to see her again tomorrow!<p>

**Well that's the first chapter. If you haven't already check out my other story. Hope you liked this one. :) Most importantly REVIEW!**

**Cherie x**


	2. Pilot 2

Lissa (Moroi) Prov

"Hey Lissa" I groaned. That wasn't the voice I wanted to hear. My EX-boyfriend, Christian! Apparently, he still had feelings for me, but really, he was a player (AN: Player means someone who goes out with someone one night, never calls, then goes out with someone the next night. This happens every night!)

I found out he had gone with Mia Rinaldi, and done the deed with her. Now Mia wants him, Christian wants me, and I, I don't want/have anybody.

Rose is with our Big Bad Headmaster. Dimitri Belikov. Rose Hathaway is my best friend. Has been ever since we met each other here at the academy. Vladimir Academy. Dedicated to our Hero Vladimir. Famous words, "It is right to kill Strigoi but not fellow Moroi."

"Hi Christian" He went and hugged me, but I just pulled away. He probably followed me from the Academy. I, well we, was standing in the middle of the park, just outside the Academy.

Christian looked at me hurt, probably for rejecting giving him a HUG! I looked at him closely, he is fit. He had that nice jet black hair. He had the face complexion of a model and his body; I let my eyes wander up and down, is amazing. If he was a nice person, I would definitely go with him!

"You know you want to Lissa!" He must have seen my eyes travelling up and down his body. He then put his arms around me.

"Get off me Christian, I don't love you, I don't even like you!" I squirmed away from his hold, more precise, his touch. I saw anger then lust fill his eyes. He was gonna rape me. I wanted to run but I wouldn't get anywhere.

"Maybe this will change your mind" His voice was filled with unattractive huskiness. He kissed me roughly while using his hands to massage my breasts. I tried getting him off me. Kept struggling but he wouldn't stop. Just when I was about to give up, someone threw him off me and, shouted at him.

I could tell it was Rose, because I always get that warm feeling when she's around, but the voice sounded male. I looked at the guy and gasped, terrified. He was Christian, a Strigoi version. He's probably gonna kill you so you better run, I thought. But I was rooted to the spot. 

"Christian?" I asked, this was a dream his name can't be Christian aswell! 

"Ummm yeah ... My names Christian and I'm a big bad Strigoi." He answered. This is unreal. I decided to put on a brave face and pretend  
>to be confident. <p>

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked. 

"No, I guess not" He surprised me by answering. 

"Good because I think you scared my friend to death... Thank You" I was really glad he came. Confusion spread over his face. 

"Friend?" I laughed. He was so cute when he was confused. I scolded myself remembering he was Strigoi, but couldn't help but see how his eyes shined as much as his teeth when he smiled. 

"Yeah, I guess not anymore." I said frowning remembering what was  
>about to happen, just moments ago. <p>

We stared at each other. I couldn't help but see the way his eyes are perfectly green. How he has the complexion of a Strigoi but you could tell he is kind and compassionate. How his body is 10 times what my 'friend' was. How he is holding some serious package on the front AND back side. I started dreaming how he would entertain me in ways that... I need to snap out of it! His smile was soo cocky. He must have seen me checking him out, ALL of him. 

"I've got to go." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment with those words. He was standing there just looking, not saying anything. He may  
>want to kill me. Must be deciding how to do it quickly. I started to<br>panic. 

"Yeah, umm, okay, umm, do you come here often?" I laughed, surprising him and myself. Probably laughing because I'm nervous. Also, it was cute how he's trying to ask me out in a sly way. 

"Yeah, I come every Friday and Saturday." I told him. Why did I tell him? I now sound desperate. 

"That's good." He said. He dragged out the 'good', probably trying to work out what day it was... 

"Tomorrow" He muttered. 

"I'm Lissa, Lissa Dragomir." I said, thinking he may not know my name. Although my 'friend' made it VERY clear! 

"I'm Christian, Christian Ozerad. And I should let you go." I gasped. His name was exactly the same as my 'friend', but there is an added 'd' to Ozera. I laughed, trying to shake the coincidence off. I gave him a hug, thinking I owed him at least something. He was stiff at first, then relaxed and hugged me back. I could smell his cologne and aftershave. It was sweet, which was delicious! 

I pulled away and started to walk away. Please say something, please  
>say something... <p>

"Bye, see ya whenever" He said. Subtle, doesn't sound too desperate. I decided to do a Rose trick. 

"See ya, and Thank You!" I said and I didn't even turn around. I flicked my hair in his direction and walked away.

We must have had some sort of connection. I may be a Moroi, but I'm not naïve. I know when there is an attraction... from BOTH sides. And if there wasn't, why did I get that warm feeling when it wasn't Rose? I asked myself that question over and over, only just recognizing Christian staring wide-eyed, probably at the fact that I had survived. Wimp!

I went to bed that night, excited about meeting Christian... that is, if he showed up!

**BECAUSE – I wanted to please my viewers, I posted very early. I will do that often. My core update date is Every Saturdays soo I will still always update on Saturday, but I wanted 2 make you happy! PLEASE REVIEW X **

**Cherie x**


	3. First Kiss 3

**(A/N) *DON'T KILL ME – ITS LONG HOPE U LIKE!***

**RATING: The usual T**

**DISCLAIMER: I HATE that we have 2 do this! ERRM.. SADLY I DON'T OWN VAMP ACADEMY! **

Lissa (Moroi) Prov

I woke up to a FASHION emergency. Usually I would go shopping before,  
>but this is soo last minute and I don't even know what will happen! I picked up my phone from the bedside table and texted Rose.<p>

/meet me in my room, fashion emergency! Bring your best boyfriend  
>clothes - casual! 

I was rummaging through the clothes in my wardrobe when, the phone buzzed.

\Right away sis :) \

Although I do have the BEST hair style, fashion, and jewelry adviser, I also have a best friend, who I was going to have to tell about my... Date. I felt the insides of my stomach churn.

...

Christian (Strigoi) Prov

I woke up buzzing with excitement! But there were still questions of dread which hung in the air, would she turn up, where should I take her? I decided to call Adrian. He may be annoyingly irritating but, he is good at girlfriend advice!

"Hey Adrian"

"What's up Brah"

"Come over I need your advice"

"Naa, can't, meeting me lady"

"It's for a girl"

"Why didn't you say so brah, I'll be there in five. (Rustling and giggling) maybe 30!"

I hang up. Looks like he's already with his lady. I decided to shower before Adrian came. This was going to be interesting!

...

Lissa (Moroi) Prov

"So how about this one" Rose said while holding out a red playsuit. "It's quite warm outside."

"That would go well with this Black Belt and combat high-heel boots." I was picturing the outfit in my head while I said that.

"That would look PERRRR-FECT, if only you could tell me what it's for..."

I sighed. I'd been trying to veer the subject away. I looked at Rose, she was doing that adorable baby question face that I always loved. She knew I would tell her anything with that face.

"You should sit down Rose" Rose sat down and looked at me, she looked confused. I could feel her searching my brain, but I blocked her out. It just made her look hurt.

"I was at the park with Christian and he was going to rape me and this guy came and saved me." I paused. Looking at Rose, she was smiling expectantly waiting for the good news, but I could see the anger in her eyes for Christian, and I hadn't even told her the bad part!

"See this guy looked like Christian, had the same name as Christian but he's... different. When I say looks, I mean IDENTICAL!" Rose looked at me as if I was mad.

"You mean he looks exactly like Christian..."

"Yes but that's not all, he's a... a..a... errm?"

"Spit it out Lissa!" Rose said exasperated.

"STRIGOI!" I shouted. I looked at Rose, then at the wall. She had jumped up and now she was looking around for a Strigoi, then realization spread across her face. I could feel her staring at me. 

"Stop staring at me!"

"What do you expect me to do? My sister has a stupid crush on a FUCKING Strigoi! Don't you understand he could kill you?" I was mad now, who did she think I was, I'm not a little school girl!

"Isn't it obvious he wouldn't kill me! He didn't kill me when we talked for like 15 minutes and he sort of asked me out, and you know when I feel safe with you and calm I feel that with him soo I think It might be more than a crush!" I had started off in a whisper and worked myself up to a shout! Rose looked at me. She searched my face over and over. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore Rose coughed and took a deep breath.

"You think you love him, and you spoke to him for 15minutes?"

I nodded my head not trusting my voice. There was a long silence and I could just imagine the battle going on in Rose's head. She took a deep breath finally about to yell me what she thought.

"I'll let you go, IF you decide to let me come with you. I won't follow you around, I'm just gonna hide out in the bush, or look casual." I considered this offer and decided it was better than nothing.

"Fine" I exhaled the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Right.. let's get going with your hair, if this is a guy you may love, we have to do everything, to make you look sexy for your date."

And with that Rose carried on, as if I never told her Christian was a Strigoi.

Christian (Strigoi) Prov

"What's in the bag Adrian?"

"Oh just a few things you need for your date."

"What could you possibly know I ne..." He held out a pair of green contacts.

"What, you need this for your new moroi girlfriend, and anyway, you can't just walk around as a Strigoi and not think people would scream!"

"How... What... Where... When?"

"When I was kissing me lady yesterday, I saw out of the corner of my eye you and that girl. Your aura was all pink and red indicating love. Of course with the black, indicating, well, Strigoi."

"Adrian, you're a genius!" The guy might be an idiot, but he sure knew a LOT about impressing girls!

"Yes, I know, now let's get down to business. What are you wearing? I showed him my blue checkered shirt and dark blue jeans. He waved it off and got me a black & white checkered shirt with light blue, faded jeans. He gave me some Nike Force Airs and I looked myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked hot. I stared and stared making everything is perfect and Adrian gave me a little advice before left. I walked out that door much more confident, than I was in the morning.

...

Lissa (Moroi) Prov

"I'm ready." Rose called out. She walked out the bathroom in my room and I stared at her. She looked just like a moroi. Her hair was straightened and her skin had so much pale make up on, she looked almost Strigoi, but her big brown eyes gave it away. She was going to pretend that she was out on a date with Eddie, but in the meantime, they both would be looking out for me. If she was on a date with Dimitri, one point is that Dimitri would NEVER let me go, second point is Rose would get too distracted.

"Don't answer that. I won't steal your thunder! YOU look gawwjuss" Rose said to me.

I couldn't help but agree. I was wearing the red playsuit with the belt and combat boots. I had my black clutch purse which had all my necessities. My hair was lightly curled in waves at the end. I had dark green eye shadow to match my eyes. I was wearing the charm bracket Rose had given me last Christmas, and a necklace with a diamond incrusted heart hanging from the chain. Christian had got me that on our one year anniversary, before he had to go and ruin our relationship. I had my cream pearl studs on aswell just to finish off the look.

I walked down with Rose to Eddie who was at the front gate, and we walked through. I walked to that park in the distance and I laughed when I saw Christian waiting there. Not the one I was going on a date with though... I stormed up to him, Rose on my heels, Eddie, who was clueless, following.

...

Christian (Strigoi) Prov

I saw her, more like felt her, out there on the pavement. She looked beautiful. I liked what she was wearing as it showed off her beautiful legs. Her hair looked really nice. She was altogether beautiful. She was with a girl with brown hair and another boy who had brown hair. Both moroi's. She caught my eye and a flash of anger cut through her expression. She started storming up to me. I was nervous now, what had I done?

"Christian, GO AWAY." The girl with brown hair said. She looked so familiar, and her voice...

"If YOU think you can just come here and try to talk to me, after everything you have done, then you have NO common sense at all!" Venom was dripping out of her mouth through her words. Then realization dawned on me, she thought I was that other boy, Christian, the moroi.

"It's me... the guy you helped, I couldn't risk coming as a Strigoi. That would be stupid."

She looked at me carefully. Her friends studied me carefully. I felt like I was in an examination lab.

"Hi... Um sorry about that." I could tell she was embarrassed so I dropped it. It was a common mistake.

"Yeah, it's alright, common mistake." She laughed at this, knowing as much as I did that this wasn't common.

"Rose, Eddie, you can go on your date now." I gasped. They were like Rose and Eddie, my best friends. This is unreal. They are the splitting image. Wow! But they are moroi's. You would expect them to be Dhampirs. Rose and Eddie back at St Slad's are the fighting Strigoi's. The ones who kill Dhampirs. So I would  
>expect... Never mind, I'll just focus on the date.<p>

"Yeah we will go on ahead." Rose grabbed Eddie's hand and headed to the little cafe down the street. She looked back about every few seconds.

"Eeerm, Hi again" she said, looking embarrassed.

"Hi, no worries, I'm the good guy." What the fuck did I just say... Smooth, real smooth.

"Ha-ha, sorry again" This was starting to get rely awkward. Her laugh was awkward and everything is just soo AWKWARD!

"So, let's go!" I took her to the nearest cafe, which Rose and Eddie weren't in.

I ordered myself a hot chocolate, she ordered the same. We sat there and talked about everything and anything. I asked her about herself and what she studies at school. She asked me about my family. Her parents died in a car crash and my parents were killed by the Strigoi court, because they had broken some rules. I was 5 at the time. She was 12 when her parents died. She told me about her friends, what she liked to do in her free time. I in turn told her about my friends, and what I liked to do. We stayed in the cafe for two hours, just talking. I took her to the movies. We watched a love story comedy. I took her to dinner. We had some wine and talked some more.

...

"I had a really good time" she said. We were holding hands. Her hand felt soft and right in mine.

"So did I" I looked at her and we had stopped walking. It was 9pm and we had to get back soon.

"errm, so I'll see ya whenever" She leaned in and gave me a hug. When we pulled away, her earring was stuck on my collar. This brought us face to face. Her soft breath was hitching up. I could feel the urge to kiss her. One of the moments when there are people in your head saying 'just kiss her!' I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. She responded passionately and I opened my mouth to let her in. Our tongues danced together. The sparks that ran through my whole body was like I was on fire. I loved it and I couldn't get enough of her. I put my hand on her hair, guiding her head. She flung her hands to my neck. She was the first to pull away, breathing heavily. I quickly untangled her earring.

She snuggled against my chest and I held her there. I heard someone shout 'get a room' and I couldn't help but wish we could. I felt her giggling underneath me. I looked at her face. She was beautiful. Her eyes a fascinating emerald green, her cheeks the right rose color because she was blushing and her lips, plump and lightly pink, which lit up her pale moroi skin.

"that was... Errm... Yeh I'll see ya whenever" I said mumbling into her hair. She laughed and gave me a peck on the check.

She said goodbye while I kissed her forehead.

"Bye... For now" I said and watched her leave.

**(A/N) Soo sorry for the wait. I've had my  
>Last week of school and it's been hectic. I also experienced a lazy<br>time period and I have had a crazy authors block. I start writing  
>and... Blank! Soo sorry!<strong>

**Review.. I know I don't deserve it. But please go on! Thank You for  
>story alerts, author alerts and favorite stories. Absolutely love<br>them. They make me happy!**

**So tell me what you think... You know you want to... Buttons write  
>there :)<strong>

**Cherie x**


End file.
